Corps à corps
by Grwn
Summary: Comment le visionnage d'un match de basket avait pu tourner de la sorte ? Simplement parce qu'Imayoshi l'avait voulu tiens, et parce que Kiyoshi et Hanamiya ne supportent pas très bien l'alcool aussi. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire... [KiyoImaHana] [OS] [semi-UA]


**Rating:** M, parce qu'au final ils font que ça... (ce spoil...)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, et pas les personnages sinon ça aurait été un 4some avec moi entre Kiyoshi et Imayoshi...

 **Blabla:** Bon c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à cet exercice du 3some, mais bon quand je vois ces trois personnages je ne peux que les imaginer ensemble... Cet OS est plutôt court, mais il raconte le principal n'est-ce pas ? J'espère surtout qu'il plaira à ma très chère MissDattebayo, parce que c'est un peu pour toi quand même mon chaton~ Enjoyyy

* * *

Le coup de sifflet retentissait à l'écran pour lancer la deuxième mi-temps alors que sur le canapé c'était la première qui commençait. La bouche d'Imayoshi s'écrasait avidement sur celle de Kiyoshi dont les grandes mains avaient déjà prit possession de sa taille. Il fallait quand même avouer qu'une fois que ces lèvres étaient dépourvues de ce sourire niais, elles étaient extrêmement désirables, tout comme le reste de ce corps massif et emplit de masculinité. Ah, Mako-chan devait se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras, mais pour l'heure, Shoichi se sentait surtout brûlant de désir...

La bouche de Makoto ne se fit pas attendre elle non plus et il put sentir ses dents grignoter son cou avec envie. Les mains de Teppei remontaient lentement sur son torse, emportant son t-shirt avec elles et ce dernier se retrouva rapidement au sol avec le cadavre de quelques canettes de bière sans lesquelles rien ne serait arrivé...

Ah, Shoichi savait que son petit Mako-chan ne supportait pas trop l'alcool, il en avait déjà profité à maintes reprises par le passé, mais il ne savait pas que c'était aussi le cas de son compagnon... C'était une aubaine pour le brun à lunettes qui pouvait maintenant profiter pleinement de sa position entre ces deux bouches affamées qui ne semblaient jamais se rassasier de sa peau, l'embrassant encore et encore qu'il en aurait presque perdu la tête.

Les mains de Teppei étaient indéniablement douées avec un ballon de basket, mais l'ancien capitaine de Too devait bien qu'elles l'étaient aussi avec un corps. Ses mains parcouraient son torse lentement mais chaque parcelle de peau ayant été touché par la pulpe de ses doigts semblait le brûler délicieusement alors que ceux de Makoto, plus fins et vicieux, le faisaient frissonner. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais cette fois Shoichi se laissa faire, profitant quelques instants des caresses que les deux garçons lui administraient. Seuls quelques soupirs de bien-être passaient ses lèvres fines.

Ces caresses ne suffirent bientôt plus, et les mains d'Imayoshi se chargèrent elles-mêmes de retirer aux deux garçons leur tee-shirts qui rejoignirent le sien un peu plus bas. Il put sentir le torse nu et froid de Makoto contre son dos, alors que celui plus chaud de Kiyoshi se frottait presque contre le sien. Il sentit la peau des deux garçons se rapprocher lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent par-dessus son épaule, et la vue de ce baiser ne fit qu'embraser un peu plus son bas-ventre tant la sensualité de ces deux langues dansant ensemble était intense. N'aimant pas vraiment se trouver en retrait, le muscle de Shoichi se contenta de rejoindre mutinement les deux autres qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Les trois langues s'entremêlaient joyeusement alors que les corps se frottaient lascivement les uns contre les autres. Shoichi sentait la peau à la fois chaude et un peu rugueuse des mains de Teppei sur la sienne, un contact qui ne demandait qu'à s'approfondir et auquel il ne pouvait dire non. Ses longs doigts fins se faufilèrent jusqu'aux boutons de son jean afin de les faire sauter un à un alors que les mains d'apparence si pures de Makoto se chargèrent de le lester de son vêtement.

Imayoshi ne put que constater à travers son boxer que l'ancien joueur de Seirin semblait avoir été très gâté par mère nature en se disant que son kohai ne devait pas s'ennuyer en sa compagnie. Le jean de ce dernier ne resta pas beaucoup plus de temps sur le cul de son propriétaire d'ailleurs, dévoilant ses cuisses d'une pâleur morbide mais terriblement désirable. Sa peau avait cette couleur qui semblait vous supplier de la marquer de violet et de rouge, bien entendu Imayoshi n'aurait jamais refusé une telle invitation. Dès que son pantalon lui fut à son tour retiré, il se pencha au dessus des cuisses du noir et y laissa une lignée de suçons à l'intérieur, faisant soupirer de bien-être le jeune homme à plusieurs reprises.

Penché au-dessus de Makoto, Imayoshi sentit le regard de Teppei derrière lui et ce fut au tour de sa bouche de rencontrer son corps en mordillant doucement l'arrière de ses cuisses qui était beaucoup sensible qu'à sa connaissance. Il pouvait déjà sentir son boxer le compresser alors qu'un coup d'œil sur celui de Makoto lui indiquait qu'il en était de même de son côté. Shoichi se redressa pour le lui retirer et son dos entra en collision avec le torse musclé de Teppei qui encercla sa taille de ses bras. Sa bouche commença à dévorer avidement son cou avec tellement de passion qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Makoto s'était à son tour redressé pour lui retirer en premier son boxer.

Maintenant complètement nu et sous l'emprise de Teppei, il était pour la première fois en situation de faiblesse, pourtant cette sensation de désir et d'envie qu'il ressentait était délicieuse et son sang brûlait dans ses veines. Shoichi entrouvrit un œil lorsque son sexe fièrement érigé entra en contact avec la langue chaude et douce de Makoto, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de surprise. La langue du garçon parcourait son membre avec gourmandise, comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose qui soit, et cela était certainement le cas pour celui qui recevait des soins si appliqués.

Imayoshi, l'esprit embué par le plaisir qui grandissait en lui, ne remarqua pas le regard entendu que se firent ceux qui devaient être ses victimes et il sentit quelque chose s'immiscer en lui en même temps que la paire de lèvres d'Hanamiya se referma sur son membre maintenant bien au chaud dans sa bouche. Il devina tout de suite la surprise passée ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais les frissons qui le parcouraient à chaque mouvement le persuadèrent que ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

La petite douleur qu'il ressentait lorsque les doigts de Teppei bougeaient un peu trop vite en lui était noyée dans le plaisir ardent de la bouche de Makoto autour de son membre. Peut-être que lui aussi avait un peu trop bu, peut-être que c'était l'alcool qui l'empêchait de retenir plus que cela ses gémissements. Il se trouvait presque minable comme ça, son corps à la merci des deux bruns et de la luxure qu'il avait lui-même apporté.

Les doigts de Shoichi s'emmêlèrent dans la chevelure corbeaux de Makoto tandis que son autre main caressait le bras puissant de Teppei qui le maintenait. Le plaisir grandissait à mesure que les mouvements des deux autres s'intensifiaient et il donna de légers coups de bassin, montrant son envie de plus, il voulait plus que cela, son corps lui criait d'aller plus loin. Quand le bras de Kiyoshi bloqua doucement les mouvements de son bassin, il laissa échapper un petit grognement, il n'était pas vraiment satisfait de se voir dicter sa conduite de la sorte...

-Un problème Imayoshi ?

Le susnommé jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour tomber sur un sourire pervers à souhait qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné un jour sur le visage de Kiyoshi auquel il ne prêtait qu'un air un peu idiot et simplet. Ce dernier bougeait ses doigts en lui de plus en plus lentement, semblant prendre plaisir à le faire languir. Du même temps, la bouche de Makoto ralentissait pour se caler sur la même allure que celle de son acolyte.

-Si tu veux quelque chose, il faut le demander, n'est-ce pas Mako-chan ?

-Ch'est même... toi qui l'a dit~...hmm...

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Quand et comment les rôles s'étaient-ils inversés de la sorte ? Il n'avait rien vu venir cette fois, aveuglé par son désir, il n'avait pas remarqué que depuis le début les deux garçons le contrôlait presque complètement. Mais le plus dingue dans tout ça, c'est que c'était terriblement bon, c'était une douce torture que d'être à leur merci. L'esprit déconnecté, il se laissa prendre au jeu, ne voulant que se faire du bien.

-Prends-moi... Kiyo...shi...

-Et Mako-chan dans tout ça ?

-Je...m'en charge...

Il entendit un petit rire avant que les doigts du brun ne quittent son corps et que la bouche de Makoto ne se sépare de son membre. Les deux garçons retirèrent rapidement leur dernier vêtement et Hanamiya s'allongea sur le canapé, un sourire victorieux étirant ses lèvres le temps d'un instant avant qu'il ne prenne une expression scandaleusement sexy avec une petite moue suppliante. Les jambes écartées et une main entre elles, il était un véritable appel au viol.

-Je t'attends~

Et il n'allait pas attendre longtemps d'ailleurs, Imayoshi posa ses mains contre les cuisses du plus petit et les souleva légèrement avant de s'enfoncer en lui, lentement, afin de profiter de la sensation que de pénétrer son corps si délicieux. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui que les deux mains puissantes de Teppei se saisirent de ses hanches pour le maintenir avant sa propre entrée.

Cela faisait moins mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, peut-être que l'alcool anesthésiait la douleur, mais il sentait le membre imposant de Teppei avancer en lui et le remplir complètement alors que ce dernier semblait apprécier l'exercice d'après les gémissements qui lui échappaient.

-Si...serré...aaah...mais si...bon...ah oui...

Makoto quant à lui souriait, comme si la vision que les deux autres lui offraient était la chose la plus jouissive du monde, il prenait son pied rien qu'à voir son petit ami pénétrer son ancien amant.

Kiyoshi fut le premier à bouger et commença de lents mouvements en Shoichi qui profita quelques instants de cette seule sensation avant de bouger en Makoto à son tour. Si les premiers va-et-vient furent assez maladroits, les deux hommes trouvèrent rapidement le bon rythme. Le bassin de Makoto ondulait sous Shoichi qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, partagé entre ce qu'il ressentait des deux côtés. Il n'avait jamais connu pareil plaisir et il savait que ce n'était que le début.

Imayoshi était à la merci de son plaisir et des coups de hanche de Teppei qui devenaient de plus en plus puissants, ses mains parcouraient son torse tandis que sa langue goûtait à chaque parcelle de peau qui lui tombait dessus, de la nuque à son cou en passant par ses épaules. Sous lui, Makoto donnait une vision de luxure scandaleuse, la bouche entrouverte et une main autour de son membre gorgé d'envie alors que l'autre dégageait son visage de ses cheveux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même après être sorti avec lui pendant trois ans.

Ses gémissements ne furent bientôt plus les seuls à emplir la pièce et le concert lubrique qui se jouait couvrait le son de la télévision. Il n'entendait plus que le son pervers du corps de Kiyoshi tapant contre ses fesses et leurs gémissements qui faisaient écho aux siens.

-Hmm... Ima...yoshi...

-Haaa... Tu es si bon...

Les yeux entrouverts et les sens en alerte, Shoichi ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sa vue lui confinait la plus belle vision qu'il puisse avoir à ce jour tant Hanamiya était bandant, son ouïe lui faisait entendre des gémissements excitants à souhait, sa langue avait encore le goût des lèvres des deux garçons autour de lui, son odorat captait l'odeur de la dépravation dont il était l'un des acteurs, et le toucher, ces sensations contre sa peau qui le brûlait mais le faisait frissonner en même temps, cette chaleur exquise qui passait dans tout son corps jusqu'à lui faire perdre pied.

Kiyoshi semblait prendre de plus en plus de plaisir à la tâche et accélérait le mouvement de ses reins à intervalles presque réguliers. Certains coups étaient plus puissants que d'autres et semblaient frapper Shoichi au plus profond de son corps, lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Le plaisir qui montait graduellement le motivait à accélérer lui aussi, et il se callait peu à peu sur les mouvements de Teppei pour entrer et sortir de Makoto qui avait l'air d'y trouver son compte.

Inéluctablement, le plaisir grandissant se faisait bientôt trop fort et intense pour que chacun d'eux puisse le contenir, c'est Makoto qui tomba en premier, sa main autour de son membre qui s'affairait depuis le début à le caresser au rythme des coups de bassin d'Imayoshi se recouvra de sa propre semence. Son corps se cambra sous la jouissance qui le fauchait d'un coup alors qu'un râle de plaisir ravit les oreilles des deux autres garçons.

Teppei ne se fit pas attendre non plus et Shoichi fut rempli de la jouissance du brun. Cette sensation à elle seule était si grisante qu'il ne se retint pas pour faire de même avec Hanamiya et se libéra dans son corps. Le plus petit frissonna en le sentant et se mordit la lèvre, offrant une dernière vision de luxure à Imayoshi avant qu'il ne referme les yeux. Ce dernier se retira du corps de Makoto et Kiyoshi en fit de même, c'était presque désagréable de se sentir ainsi vide d'un coup et il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses cuisses, seulement, il n'avait pas la force de s'en formaliser et il ne pouvait que bénir l'immense canapé du couple sur lequel il s'allongea alors que les bras de Kiyoshi l'entouraient lui et Makoto.

C'était une bonne soirée.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par reviews héhé...**

 **Personnellement je l'aime bien car il me tenait à coeur même s'il ne prend pas du tout la direction que je voulait lui donner (à la base, c'était Imayoshi qui devait tout diriger...), et puis c'est un juste un long lemon en fin de compte... Mais bon ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas ateler à cette tâche (j'espère m'être amélioré depuis quand même). Bref, au pire j'aurais toujours l'occasion d'en faire un autre neh ?**

 **Je vous embrasse, à bientôt.**


End file.
